Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: The Scars of War
by YazanUC0087
Summary: The One Year War has just begun and Zeon now launches their ambitious plan to end the war in one month. Only one fleet stands in their way and the survival of the Federation is in the balance.


This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction and if you have any constructive criticism it would be greatly appreciated so that in future chapters I do not make the same mistakes. I've also taken so artistic license on the battle to fill in the gaps between the 6th and 8th of January UC 0079.  
  
Before I begin I would like to thank RGZ-91 for allowing me to use the information on his site about the One Week War and for the questions answered on the Gundam.com message board. Thanks also go to MwR and anybody else who answered any of the questions I asked pertaining to the One Week War on the message board. And I thank Four for giving me the title of the first chapter.  
  
Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: "The Scars of War" Chapter 1: "The Distance to Infinity"  
  
January 4th, UC 0079, Side 2 Bunch 8  
  
"We've successfully attached the nuclear pulse engine sir," Lieutenant Scott Allman reported over the radio, "The engineers have also finished reinforcing the front of the colony."  
  
"Ok, bring your team back to the ship Lieutenant Allman," Vice Admiral Killing J. Daningan replied. They were already behind schedule and every second now counted, if they didn't make it at the right time the re-entry window may be missed.  
  
Five of the Principality's newest weapons flew back to the Gwazine class Gwarib. The MS-06C Zaku II had proven itself the day before; it was now clear that Zeon had surpassed the Federation.  
  
"Booster ignition in ten seconds sir," a technician on the Gwarib reported, "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Outside of the Gwarib the nuclear pulse engine game to life, "Booster is ignited, Island Iffish has begun moving."  
  
Now Gihren, lets see if this plan of yours will work, thought Daningan.  
  
Operation British, Zeon's ambitious plan to end the war in one month by using a colony as a weapon of mass destruction. Island Iffish has now begun its course with destiny; the target is Jaburo, the Earth Federation's headquarters in South America.  
  
January 5th, Jaburo South America  
  
"They've done what?!" Admiral Orrin Evans yelled at the intelligence officer giving the briefing.  
  
The room was rather large and most of the Federation's top brass were there. To intelligence officer's right were two large screens, one showed Admiral Revil and the other showed Vice Admiral Tianem.  
  
"The Zeon have high jacked Island Iffish from Side 2. It is currently headed towards the moon," an image behind the intelligence officer showed the colony's course, "From what we've gathered, they intend to sling shot the colony around the moon. By taking this path they are staying in Zeon territory and avoiding Luna II. If the colony continues its current course, it will eventually reach earth on the 10th and enter the atmosphere. The projected impact zone is...Jaburo."  
  
The room remained silent. As if time were standing still, everybody was trying to take in what they had just heard. And then one man broke the silence, Admiral Revil.  
  
"What can we do to stop it?" The white hair Admiral asked.  
  
"Currently the only fleet within range and the strength to intercept the colony is Tianem's 4th Fleet," answered the intelligence officer.  
  
"That is our only hope?" Admiral Evans questioned, "Our lives and the survival of the Federation depend on one fleet? We've already seen what the Zeon's new weapons can do, what chance do we stand?"  
  
"Are you suggesting we do nothing?" Tianem chimed in, "You have nothing to worry about Admiral Evans, it will be the lives of my men at risk, not yours." Tianem was disgusted with Evans' behavior, but it would have to be dealt with another time. "Sir, I will see that my fleet does everything in its power to prevent the colony from reaching Earth. If we launch now I believe that we could intercept Island Iffish by tomorrow. I also suggest that Jaburo begin plans for evacuation as a precautionary measure."  
  
"I have great confidence in you Tianem," said Admiral Revil, "You have the authorization to use nuclear weapons, you must stop that colony at all costs, good luck and Godspeed.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm honored that you think so highly of me." Tianem then saluted and the screen he was on went dead.  
  
Side 7, Luna II  
  
Alarms began to blare within the Federation base, "This is not a drill, all personal of the 4th Fleet are to report to their respective ships. Details of the mission will be provided in route to the attack point."  
  
Tianem stepped onto the bridge of the Magellan class battleship Titan*. The bridge crew snapped to salute as he sat in his chair, "We do not have time for pleasantries at this point. I want this ship launch as soon as possible, even if that means having to skip the systems checks."  
  
"Aye sir," the crew responded in almost unison.  
  
"Ensign, open up a channel to the entire fleet. System," Tianem ordered the radio operator.  
  
"Channel clear sir," the operator reported.  
  
"This is Vice Admiral Tianem, our fleet is about to undertake a great task. Fate has dealt us the cards and we must play them the best we can, the Federation's fate is now in our hands."  
  
January 6th 10:11, Zeon forward patrol group, Chivvay class Tawakoni  
  
"Sir, I'm picking up a large Feddie fleet dead ahead," a radar technician reported.  
  
"Seems the Feddies have responded quicker then we thought," Captain Andrew Butler thought out load. "Contact Vice Admiral Daningan and inform him that we are about to engage the enemy. Launch all Mobile Suits and charge the Mega Partial cannons. As soon as the Mobile suits are launched begin the broadcast of Minovsky Particles." Although we have Mobile Suits, my Chivvay and its three Musai escort have no chance at defeating a fleet of this size with out help, thought Butler.  
  
Mobile Sit hanger of the Tawakoni  
  
"Looks like we have the go ahead to launch," Lieutenant Preston Brooks, who just happened to be the Captain's nephew, said to the pilots under his command. "My team will directly attack the Feddie ships with our Atomic Bazookas. Ensign LeMien, your teams' job will be to keep the fighters off of us. The Zakus of the other ships will also be providing us with cover. It is imperative that my team makes it to the Federal line if we have any hope of staling them until the colony escort fleet reaches our position."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Ensign Greg LeMien. He had just received his promotion to Ensign on the 3rd for shooing down five Saberfish at Side 4, he was reluctant about leading a team, but orders were orders. "Petty Officers Safran and Ingels, are your Zakus ready to launch?"  
  
"The minor damage to my Zaku has been repaired and my balancers are no longer acting up," reported Frank Safran. He had already been in combat on the same team as Greg and knew how to effectively fight the Federation's Saberfish space fighter.  
  
Graham Ingels on the other had been just sent up as a replacement and was as green as the come. "My Zaku is just fine sir, and don't be surprised if I get more kills then you," he replied arrogantly.  
  
The damn fool is going to get himself killed with an attitude like that, thought Greg, This isn't going to be the same as the surprise attacks we made earlier in the week, the Feddies are ready for us this time.  
  
Colony Escort Fleet flagship Gwarib  
  
"Captain Butler has sighted the enemy fleet," the Gwarib's radio operator reported.  
  
Daningan had been standing near the operators station when the message had came. He floated over to his chair and sat down, "Order the Navarro, Murvaul and Palestine to the vanguard so that they can support Butler. They'll have to hold out until we arrive in the area."  
  
The three Musai class ships to the Gwarib's right accelerated to full speed and headed towards Butler's location.  
  
"Sir, what are the odds they'll make it back?" Daningan's XO asked.  
  
"Unfortunately many our comrades will die before the end of the day and I'm the one who had ordered this group into a hopeless battle. That is the burden of command."  
  
E.F.S.F. 4th Fleet flagship Titan  
  
"Sir, my radar is going haywire!" Yelled the Titan's radar technician.  
  
"The Zeeks must be using their new jamming equipment," replied Tianem, "Were you able to pick up anything before the jamming began?"  
  
"Besides the four ships, seventeen smaller blips had shown up and that's when the radar went out."  
  
"Order the Arlington and the Gladewater to launch their Saberfish. The Lewisville, the Georgetown and the Stamford should start to charge their Mega Particle cannons, they have to try and take out those Zeek fighters before they reach the fleet. Reports indicate that new fighter can use nuclear weapons, if they reach us the results will be disastrous."  
  
"I'm having trouble getting the message out sir," the radio operator reported.  
  
"Just get it out the best you can, even if they only get part of it."  
  
"Sir, I'm getting a partial message from the Titan. They're ordering us to engage the approaching Zeeks," the Magellan class ship Lewisville's radio operator told Captain Charles Sumner.  
  
"How do they expect our fire to have much of an effect with out radar to pinpoint the targets?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir, Tianem also wants the Arlington and the Gladewater to launch their fighters and for the Georgetown and the Stamford  
  
"Fine, charge the Mega Particle cannons and try to get a visual lock on, even if that means using binoculars to find them," ordered Sumner.  
  
Beside the Magellan class and two Salamis classes the Columbus class ships Arlington and Gladewater's external hatches opened. Twenty Saberfish space fighters launched from the ships and head towards the approaching Zakus.  
  
"Feddie fighters inbound," the garbled voice of Lieutenant Brooks said over the radio, "Time for you and your team to earn your paychecks LeMien."  
  
"Roger, accelerate to attack speed and remember to watch your back and keep moving," ordered Greg.  
  
His team and several other Zakus broke formation and flew ahead to engage the Federation fighters.  
  
* I'm not sure if Tianem had a different ship during the One Week War, so I assume he used the Titan. If anybody has information to the contrary, please let me know. 


End file.
